Dragon Ball! - A Felkelés
by Zsenialisteknos
Summary: Hogyan alakulna az emberiség sorsa, ha Son Gokut már egészen kis korában megölnék? Regényem erre a kérdésre próbál választ adni!


1. Fejezet  
A Telihold árnya

Csípős, hűvös szél süvített végig a Pazou hegy magaslatán. Az ég vészjóslóan sötétlett az öregember feje felett, és a hatalmas telihold sziporkázóan szép látképét, csupán néhány vékony felhőcske zavarta meg. Az öreg felsóhajtott, majd sorsába beletörődve az előtte vonagló és földöntúli hangon üvöltő szörnyetegre tekintett. Az átváltozás olyan hirtelen történt, hogy felocsúdni sem tudott. A kisgyermek harci ereje ezerszeresére, ha nem tízszeresére ugrott egy szempillantás alatt, és a vég ezzel együtt elkerülhetetlenül elérte az idős embert. Gyors volt, és kíméletlen... Azonban mielőtt a gyilkos teremtmény befejezhette volna szörnyű művét, zajt hallott a háta mögül, de mielőtt megfordulhatott volna, egy erőteljes kí csapás a hasára döntötte, és csak kis híja volt, hogy nem nyomta össze **Son Gohan**-t.

- Azért jöttem, hogy megállítsalak. - Vetette oda magabiztos, bár kissé öreges-rekedtes hangon az újonnan érkezett, és felvette az alap védekező állását. A vadállat eközben talpra szökkent, és vadul felmordulva adta ellenfele tudtára, hogy nem ijedt meg tőle, és megindult. Léptei súlya alatt csak úgy zengett az egész hegy, és a haldokló, valamint a másik idegen is tudta, hogy a harcnak nem lehet jó kimenetele, hacsak nem találnak ki valamit. A szörny pedig nem hagyott nekik időt a gondolkodásra: támadásba lendült. Jobb mancs a levegőben, ugrás; **Zseniális Teknős** az utolsó pillanatban tért ki a támadás elől, és igyekezett távol tartani magát a dühöngő vadállattól, míg kitalál valamit. Ám a szörny állhatatosan támadott, és csaknem fáradhatatlanul nyomult előre, egyre csak Gohan házának a romjaihoz. A Harcművészetek Nagymestere tudta, hogyha az ellenfele beszorítja őt, neki vége, ezért megkísérelte a lehetetlent. A magasba szökkent, és kíje összpontosításával, egy hangos KAMEHAME... HHHHAAAAAA! felkiáltással pusztító energiasugarat lőtt ki a szörnyetegre... Ő azonban nem rettent meg a felé száguldó energiától, egyszerűen félrerántotta felső testét, így a sugár csak a szőrét és a nyakát perzselte meg, majd becsapódva a hegybe, átlyukasztotta azt. Hirtelen erőteljes rengés futott végig a hegytetőn, és félő volt hogy az egész összeomlik, de szerencsére tartotta magát.

Zseniális Teknős bosszúsan letörölte az izzadtságcseppeket ráncokba szedett homlokáról, és halk puffanás kíséretében visszaérkezett a földre. Ellenfele közben a megperzselt bundáját markolászta, de borotvaéles metszőfogait mindeközben fenyegetően vicsorgatta a Mesterre.

- Idős Mesterem... - Szólt hirtelen egy hang Zseniális Teknős fejében. Son Gohan volt az, telepátia útján. - Pusztítsd el a holdat... Ez az egyetlen esélyünk... Hogy megállítsuk őt. Én addig lefoglalom.

A Mesternek nem jutott ideje a válaszadáshoz. Son Gohan utolsó erőtartalékait összeszedve, kritikus sérüléseit meghazudtolva állt fel a nedves fűről, és fordult a **nagy majom **felé.

- Unokámként szerettelek... Próbáltalak... Jóra nevelni. De kudarcot vallottam. - Szólt erőtlenül a bestiához, mire az feléje kapta a fejét, és dühösen elkezdte püfölni a földet, mielőtt neki iramodott volna, hogy eltapossa őt. - De most... Jóvá teszem a hibámat.

Son Gohan kezeit összeillesztette a végső támadásához... A szörny pedig a magasba ugrott, hogy pozdorjává zúzza. Zseniális Teknős látta, hogy Gohannak nem lesz ideje véghez vinni a tervét, ezért kétségbe esetten ő is a magasba lendült, és emberfeletti erejét kihasználva hátba támadta a gyanútlan dögöt. Cipője talpa sebesen száguldott a szörny hátába olyan erővel, hogy azt átlag ember nem élné túl. Azonban itt jóval erősebb teremtmények harcoltak egymás ellen, olyanok, akiknek nem kottyan meg egy-egy erősebb ütés. Így történt most is... A szörny a fejét hátra fordítva ránézett Zseniális Teknősre, és már fordult is feléje a levegőben, hogy visszavágjon. A Mester gyors volt, de a szörnyeteg is. Mindketten összeszedtek egy-egy komolyabb harci sérülést, mire Gohan minden maradék erejét beleadva, útjára indította saját KAMEHAME-HA-ját, mely egyenesen a majom mellkasába csapódott, és egész biztosan súlyos, bár nem végzetes sérülést okozott ezzel a számára.

- Mindent elkövettem Mesterem... - Szólt ismét a hang Zseniális Teknős fejében. - Most már rajtad a sor.

És a Mester tudta, hogy mi a dolga. Míg a teremtmény a földön fetrengett, ő levetette fekete harci ruhája felsőjét, és összeszedte minden erejét erre a támadásra. Öreg, satnya izmai felpumpálódtak, és a harci kapacitása is ugrás szerűen megnövekedett. Közben a majom is feltápászkodott, és botladozva bár, de elindult feléje a maga döngő lépteivel... Azonban Zseniális Teknős már készen várta, és támadott... A hatalmas erejű sugárnyaláb azonban nem az ellenfelét vette célba, hanem a holdat! És a föld égi kísérője egy szempillantás múlva atomjaira robbant szét, mintha sosem létezett volna.

Zseniális Teknős lehanyatlott a fűbe, és ránézett az erejét vesztett bestiára, aki máris elkezdett visszaváltozni... Először csak a magassága esett vissza, majd a kiugró, vadállatias pofacsont és metszőfogak tűntek el, és legvégül az egész testet befedő szőr. Végeredményként, egy ájult kisgyermek feküdt a földön, elálló éjfekete hajjal, és majom farokkal. Akár ártatlannak is lehetne őt nevezni, ha nem lenne ilyen gonosz, és emberfeletti hatalma.

A Mester tudta, hogy a nehezén már túl van, de hátra volt még egy dolog, amihez valahogy nem füllött a foga. A gyermek túl veszélyes, hogy életben maradjon. Meg kell hát hallnia. Hiába nincs többé Hold... A birtokában lévő képességekkel egy napon még így is a legerősebb emberek fölé emelkedhet, és ez az emberiség végét jelenthetné. Így hát, Zseniális Teknős, tudatában annak, hogy amit tesz, az a kisebbik rossz... Kezeit összeillesztette, és így kiáltott kínkeservesen, és egyben sajnálkozva: KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAA! - És a pusztító nyaláb melyet útjára engedett, kioltotta a kis **Son Goku**életét.

Az eső lágyan zuhogni kezdett a Mester fejére, ahogy ott térdepelt haldokló egykori tanítványa mellett. Szavakat nem váltottak egymással, gondolati úton beszéltek. Gohan nagyon szomorú volt, amiért kudarcot vallott a gyermekkel, de Zseniális Teknős egyáltalán nem az ő hibájának tartotta. A fiú túl vad, és kezelhetetlen volt, szinte napról napra nagyobb fenyegetést jelentett Gohan számára, mígnem elérkezett ez a végzetes, borongós őszi éjjel, mikor megtámadta őt, és bár kezdetben alul maradt Gohan harci technikája ellen, de az átváltozás után nem lehetett kétséges, hogy kié lesz a győzelem.

Son Gohan még egyszer utoljára rámosolygott régi mesterére, majd mosollyal a száján lehunyta a szemét, és egy jelentős sóhajtást követően eltávozott az élők sorából. Zseniális Teknős még sokáig fogta öreg barátja kezét, és szemeibe könny szökkent. Végül azonban elengedte, mert el kellett engednie, és felkelt a holtest mellől.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem értem ide előbb, öreg barátom. - Suttogta immáron csak magának,majd szomorúan az égre tekintett. - De ígérem neked... Többé nem vallok ilyen csúfos kudarcot! - Ismét lenézett, de amit látott, az még a sokat látott Mestert is megdöbbentette: Son Gohan, és valamivel mögötte a kis fiúcska teste is eltűnt! Zseniális Teknős döbbenten állt a történtek előtt, és hosszú percekig mozdulni sem bírt. Feje vad zúgása csaknem elnyomta a vállára, és a közelben lévő fák leveleire zúduló eső moraját. Emlékezetében élt egy történet az efféle eltűnésekről, de eddig csak mende-mondának tartotta őket.

Miután észbe kapott, fáradtan a talajon heverő botja felé kullogott, miközben továbbra is az imént történteken rágódott. Végül arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ideje felkeresnie egy régi mentorát, ki talán segíthet neki. Ám mielőtt ezt megteszi, tudta hogy van Son Gohan birtokában valami, ami még jól jöhet egyszer... Valami nagyon ősi, és titokzatos, mely ha rossz kezekbe kerül, a világot sötétségbe taszíthatja...

A Mester botja segítségével félresöpörte az apró törmelékeket, a nagyobbakat pedig emberfeletti erejének köszönhetően egyszerűen csak félre rakta az útból. Noha nagyon kimerült volt már, de ezt az egy feladatot el kellett még végeznie, mielőtt elindul hazafelé.

-Meg is van. - Motyogta maga elé, és a sötétlő ég felé tartotta a ház romjai alól előhalászott 4 csillagos Kristálygömböt. Az aranyszínű gömbön megcsillantak a felhők mögül előmerészkedő csillagok, és a Mester egy darabig némán gyönyörködött ebben a földöntúlinak tetsző látványban. Majd néhány perc elteltével erőt véve magán, megkereste az eldobott felsőjét, és miután felvette és begombolta, belső zsebébe mélyesztette a gömböt, és botjára támaszkodva, immáron teljesen ki engedve a csata során felgyülemlett erőt, öregemberesen elkullogott a szörnyű harc színhelyéről.

A lefelé menni általában könnyen megy az embernek, de Zseniális Teknős kezdte érezni, hogy az ereje cserben hagyja őt. Egy nagyon vad, és nehéz küzdelmen volt túl, melyben ő maga is súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. Most már nem volt kétséges a számára, hogy az öreg teste nem bírja már annyira a strapát, mint régen: mindene sajgott, és erős fejfájás is sújtotta az idős mestert. Segítség nélkül nem fog eljutni, nemhogy régi mentora lakhelyéig, de még a legközelebbi faluig sem. Lefelé félúton végül megadta magát a fáradtságnak, és össze esett az úton. A sötétség mely körbeölelte, egészen tudata legmélyéig hatolt, és jóleső ürességgel töltötte el. Zseniális Teknős, a Harcművészetek Nagymestere és a Harcművészetek Nagytornájának győztese elájult... És erősen kétséges volt, hogy megéli-e a reggelt!?

2. Fejezet  
Az önző megmentő

-Hahó! Öreg, hallja amit mondok? Na, ébredjen már fel!

A hangok egészen tompán érkeztek, mintha valaki víz alól beszélt volna hozzá, és ez mellé valamiféle halk pulzálást is hallott, igaz egészen távolról... A Mester nagy nehézségek árán kinyitotta a szemét, ám az arcába sütő napfény miatt még hunyorogva sem bírta nyitva tartani, így kezét napellenzőként használva, a szeme fölé emelte. Egy kis kör alakú szobában feküdt, közvetlenül az ablak mellett. Saját ruhái helyett egy szál hófehér nadrág volt rajta, melyet nyilvánvalóan a megmentője adott rá. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miként került ide, de ahogy visszaemlékezett arra a borzalmas estére, már azért is hálát adott a Mindenhatónak, hogy egyáltalán felébredt.

-Hahaha! - Kacagott fel csilingelő hangon rejtélyes megmentője, és szép kék szemeivel végigmérte a Mestert. - Már féltem hogy nem tér magához!

-Én is ettől tartottam, mielőtt elájultam. - Vallotta be az öreg, és a mellette állóra tekintett. Így első ránézésre, 17 éves lányka lehetett, szép hosszú, hófehér lábakkal, méretes mellekkel, és kék hajjal, a kék szemről már nem is beszélve, és az a negédes mosoly! Zseniális Teknős nyomban úgy érezte, hogy elpattan néhány ér az orrában, de próbálta türtőztetni magát, elvégre az életét köszönheti ennek a lánynak. Így tisztelettudóan fejet hajtott előtte, és megköszönte a segítséget.

-Nem tudom hogy ki vagy, de nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért megmentetted az életem! - Kezdett bele, és bölcsen elmosolyodott. - Gondolom, nem tudod hogy ki vagyok.

A lány enyhén a fejét rázta, majd várakozóan letekintett az ágyon éppen felülő Mesterre.

-A nevem Zseniális Teknős, a Harcművészetek Nagymestere. - Mutatkozott be.

-Nagyon örvendek... Mester! - Vigyorodott el a lány, és csinos kis kezét nyújtotta a Mester felé. - Az én nevem... - Hirtelen fülig elpirult, és lesütötte a szemét.

-Mi az? - Nézett rá értetlenkedve a Mester, miközben gyengéden megfogta a lány kezét, és megcsókolta. - Tán nincs neved?

-De van... - Habozott a lány. - De ígérje meg, hogy nem nevet ki! Utálom ezt a nevet...

-Gyermekem, ígérem nem nevetlek ki. - Fogadkozott a Mester.

A lány elmosolyodott a bátorító szavakon, és végül kibökte a nevét:

-A nevem **Bulma. Bulma Briefs**!

A Mesternek csak hatalmas akaraterejének köszönhetően sikerült visszatartania kitörni készülő nevetését, ám ebből a lány szerencsére semmit sem vett észre. Tiszteletlenség lett volna, ha megsérti a megmentőjét már az első beszélgetésük alkalmával.

-Örülök a találkozásnak Bulma. - Mosolyodott el huncutul az öreg, és felkelt, mire a lány szemei elkerekedtek, és nyomban odalépett hozzá hogy visszatartsa – de elkésett ezzel.

-Zseniális Teknős, ezzel még várhatna pár napot. Igen súlyos sérülései voltak, és...

-Ne aggódj értem. - Húzta ki magát, és az ajtó mellett felállított tükörhöz sétált. Felső testén több forradás - néhány régi, számos pedig új – éktelenkedett, de ezek a sebek csak keményebbé tették az öreg mestert, és egyúttal emlékeztették őt arra, hogy még mindig van mit tanulnia. - Szükségem van a ruháimra, a botomra, és arra az arany színű gömb alakú ékszerre, ami a zsebemben volt. - Mondta, miközben méregette a sérüléseit.

A lány látszólagos értetlenséget színlelt, majd összefont karokkal válaszolt.

-A ruháit kimostam mert nagyon koszosak voltak, de biztosítom hogy nem volt magánál semmiféle „ékszer".

Zseniális Teknős összeszűkítette a szemeit, és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Megvolt a technikája arra, hogy kiszűrje így, ki hazudik, és ki nem... A lány testbeszéde pedig elárulta őt. A Mester azonban nem akart hálátlannak tűnni, ezért adott a lánynak még egy lehetőséget hogy igazat mondjon.

-Lehet hogy ki esett, mikor ide hoztál engem. Nagyon sokat jelent nekem... Egy régi barátom hagyta rám.

-Üm-üm. - Rázta a fejét Bulma. - Azt biztos észrevettem volna.

-Nagy kár. - Zseniális Teknős arckifejezése megkeményedett, és fülelni kezdett. - Hallod ezt, Bulma. - Kérdezte, bár inkább hallatszott kijelentésként, semmint kérdésként. A nő arckifejezése most valódi és nem színlelt értetlenkedésbe fordult. - A zaj, amely kintről jön. - Mutatott végül a mester a szoba zárt ajtaja felé.

-Nem hallok semmit. - Vallotta be a lány, de kezdett gyanús lenni neki az öreg.

-Kövess. - Zseniális Teknős kinyitotta az ajtót, és követve a hangot elsétált a konyháig. Bulma szép arca már csaknem vörös volt, mikor ő is meghallotta a halk, ám egyre erősödő pulzálást.

-Hogy lehettem ilyen ostoba! Hiszen jeleznek egymásnak! - Villant át az agyán, de mire a gondolat végére ért, Zseniális Teknős egy határozott rántással feltárta a falra szerelt konyhaszekrény ajtaját, és kiemelt onnét egy villodzó fekete szövetzsákot, és a tartalmát az asztalra gurította.

-Óóó... - Motyogta a Mester, ahogy szemügyre vette a zsákból kihulló, villodzó kristálygömböket. -Nem is egy, hanem három!

-Azok az enyémek! - Kelt ki magából a fiatal lány, és védekezően a kristálygömbök és Zseniális Teknős közé állt.

-Bulma, nem akarom elvenni őket tőled. - Próbálta megnyugtatni. - Tudod hogy mire jók ezek? - Nézett rá most fürkésző tekintettel az öreg.

-Öhm... - A lány habozott. - Igen, tudom. A legenda úgy tartja, hogyha összegyűlik mind a 7, akkor megjelenik a Szent Sárkány és teljesít bármilyen kívánságot!

-Úgy van. - Bólintott méltóságteljesen lassan az öreg. - És mondd, miért kutatod őket? Mi lehet az, amit egy ilyen fiatal és rendkívül csinos leányzó nem érhet el? - Nézett rá most egy komisz kis mosoly kíséretében. A lány ismét fülig vörösödött, ahogy előadta a kívánságát.

-Egy barátot szeretnék!

Zseniális Teknős majdnem hanyatt vágódott a földön, de ismét csak sikerült megőriznie semleges arckifejezését, és mozdulatlanná dermedve állt a lánnyal szemben.

-Ó. - Nyögte ki végül, mikor úgy látta hogy a lány valamiféle reakciót vár tőle. - Végül is érthető. - Tette hozzá, mire Bulma feszengő arckifejezése megenyhült, és végre félreállt az útból, hogy a mester szemügyre vehesse a gömböket.

-Tudod, én azért vettem magamhoz a 4 csillagosat, hogy ne kerülhessen rossz kezekbe. - Jelentette ki elmélázva. - A te kezedben nem jelentenek veszélyt senkire sem nézve. - Folytatta, majd tekintete hirtelen Bulma kék szemeire villant, és mélyen beléjük nézett. - Azonban gyönge vagy és törékeny, akár a hajnali páracseppektől elhajló fűszál.

-Megtudom magam védeni. - Fordította el sértődötten a fejét Bulma.

-Igen? - Nézett rá kételkedve az öreg. - Akkor verekedjünk meg.

-Mi? - Képedt el a lány.

-Ha legyőzöl, neked adom a saját, 1 csillagos Kristálygömbömet is. - Húzta mosolyra a száját Zseniális Teknős.

-Van még egy Kristálygömbje? - Lepődött meg a lány. - És mi lesz, ha vesztek? - Vonta fel felélénkülve a jobb szemöldökét.

-Akkor... - Zseniális Teknős szemeiben valamiféle komisz fény csillant meg. - Megmutatod a bugyikádat... És elviszem a kristálygömböket.

Bulmát jól láthatóan elöntötte a harag, de ez egy olyan felkérés volt, amit nem utasíthatott vissza. Meg kellett szereznie az összes Kristálygömböt... Bármi áron. Aztán meg, tisztában volt az öreg sérüléseivel, és kizártnak tartotta hogy ilyen állapotban letudja győzni őt.

-Jól van! -Vágta rá, némi gondolkozás után. - Rendben, perverz öregember!

-Óh... - Nyögött fel a Mester. Rég illették ilyen jelzővel...

A harcra a hálószobában került sor. Bulma nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a vesztése esetén más is belásson a szoknyája alá, így a kapszulaházon belül rendezték a meccset. Zseniális Teknős felöltötte tradicionális küzdőruháját, Bulma pedig úgy ahogy volt, szoknyában és zöld színű topban felvett valamilyen nevetséges alapállást.

-Kezdhetjük! - Kiáltotta Bulma, és támadásba lendült. Célja az volt, hogy teljes testsúlyát bele adva megkísérelje kilökni ellenfelét a kijelölt küzdőtérről, Zseniális Teknős azonban túl gyors volt és ügyes ahhoz, hogy Bulma ilyen nevetséges trükkel legyőzze. Mikor a nő nekiütközött, a Mester bal keze Bulma melleire vándorolt, és ahogy férfiasan a jobb mellére markolt, a hüvelyk és mutatóujjával rászorított a hegyes kis mellbimbójára, amely a harc izgalmának hatására tüskeként meredezett a Mester felé, a ruhán keresztül. Bulma visítozni kezdett, és pánikba esve csapkodta a Mestert ott ahol érte, de természetesen esélye sem volt a győzelemre. Miután Zseniális Teknős kiélte perverzióit szegény botor lány mellein, rámarkolt bal kezével a seggére is, és gyengéden kilökte a küzdőtérről.

-Maga csalt! - Sípolta a lány bosszúsan, a mellét markolászva, fülig elvörösödött arccal.

-Hehehe! - Nevetett fel a mester. - Megmondtam, hogy gyenge vagy, akár a hajnali fűszál. Ha egy sérült öregember minden gond nélkül legyőzött, gondold el, mit tenne veled egy harcedzett kurafi? - Nézett rá most kérdőn.

-Igaza van... - Ismerte el kelletlenül a lány.

-És az egyezségünk? - Komolyodott el Zseniális Teknős.

-Kérem... - Borult hirtelen térdre előtte Bulma, és sírni, mi több, zokogni kezdett. - Annyira de annyira akarok egy Lovagot magamnak...! Ez minden álmom! Ne vegye el tőlem... Kérem... Megteszek bármit...

Zseniális Teknős felsóhajtott. Bulma most inkább tűnt egy 6 éves kislánynak, akitől elvették a kedvenc játékbabáját, és most azért sír, hogy vissza adják neki. A Mester nem akarta megfosztani a lányt az álmaitól, és ehhez nem is volt joga. Végül hosszas mérlegelés után felállította Bulmát a földről, és így szólt:

-Ne sírj, Bulma. Ha ennyire fontos neked az, hogy legyen egy barátod, ám legyen. Segítek neked összegyűjteni mind a 7 Kristálygömböt.

-Tényleg? - Csillantak fel a lány szemei, és örömében a Mester nyakába ugrott, és heves sírásban tört ki. - Tudtam hogy jó ember! Tudtam, tudtam, tudtam!

Zseniális Teknős bárgyún mosolygott, és élvezte hogy a mellek saját mellkasának simulnak.

Így esett hát, hogy Zseniális Teknős találkozott Bulmával, és hogy kettesben indultak el a Kristálygömbök keresésére!

3. Fejezet  
A váratlan fordulatok napja

-Édesapám feltaláló. A Capsule Corporation igazgatója. - Jegyezte meg Bulma dicsekedve. Zseniális Teknős ismerte a céget, elvégre neki is volt néhány kapszulája, amiket a cég egyébként méregdrágán árul. A tény azonban, hogy Bulma az igazgató lánya, némiképp meglepte, bár meg is magyarázott néhány dolgot – példának okáért azt, hogy miért volt mobil kórház kapszula a lány zsebében.

-Mondd, messze vagyunk még? - Kérdezte végül, miután egy nagy bukkanó amire a fiatal lány ráhajtott, kizökkentette a gondolataiból.

-Nem. - Mosolygott rá a lány. - Már csak 50 kilométer.

Már jó fél napja autóztak a sivatagban, Bulma pedig ez idő tájt csaknem megállás nélkül beszélt. Az idős Mester egész pihentetőnek találta a lány csilingelő, élettel teli hangját, így nem intette csendre egyszer sem. Átbeszéltek számos témát, így azon túl hogy a mester jobban megismerte útitársát, az idő is gyorsabban szaladt, ámbár a kocsi amivel mentek, nem tartozott a cég büszkeségei közé. A lány elmesélte, hogy volt egy csúcsmodellje is, de azt egy balesetben összetörte, így ezzel a tartalék kocsival rója az utat már hetek óta. Zseniális Teknős hirtelen vágyakozva gondolt vissza a Repülő Felhőre, mellyel fiatal korában annyit utazott, és melyet csakis tiszta szívű emberek tudnak „megülni". A Mester sajnos már korántsem volt teljesen tiszta szívű, ugyanis volt néhány hobbija, amit a Varázsfelhő úgymond... Nem tolerált túlságosan.

-És ez a szerkezet pontos? - Tekintett a Bulma nyakában lógó készülékre, és kinyúlt érte, mire a lány a kezére csapott, mert félt hogy egyúttal mást is megfog.

-Természetesen az! - Emelte meg a hangját, és bosszúsan a Mesterre nézett.

-Jól van, jól van! Nem kell mindjárt nekem ugrani, csak kérdeztem. - Mentegetőzött Zseniális Teknős. - Tudod, én öreg vagyok és nem mozdulok ki túl gyakran a szigetemről...

-Legalább nagy szigete van? - Vágott közbe Bulma, és a Mester felé fordította a fejét.

-Hát olyan... Közepesen... Kicsi. De nagyon békés. - Felelte a Mester.

-Majd egyszer elvihet oda! Ha meglesznek a gömbök, és kívántam. Az esküvő után valami békés helyre szeretnék nászútra menni...

A Mester szemei felcsillantak napszemüvege alatt.- Lehet róla szó. - És máris elképzelte, hogy kukkolja majd a lányt a nap 24 órájában.

Bulma a mesterre mosolygott, majd fejét az út felé fordította, és ahogy felfogta mit lát, egy hangos sikítás kíséretében beletaposott a fékbe, ezzel éppen hogy el nem gázolva egy fiatal, az út közepén zavarodottan ácsorgó nőt.

-Hé! - Kiáltott ki a lehúzott ablakon keresztül bosszúsan. - Megőrültél, hogy csak így ácsorogsz az út közepén?

-Nyugalom... - Próbálta csitítgatni Zseniális Teknős, de Bulma hajthatatlan volt.

-Igen hozzád beszélek! - Folytatta a dühöngést Bulma.

-Sajnálom. - Szólt bizonytalanul a velük szemben ácsorgó fiatal nő. Sötétkék haja és szeme volt, és Bulmához hasonlóan nagyon csinos teste, bár pár évvel idősebbnek tűnt nála. Ezen tények ismeretében Zseniális Teknős habozás nélkül vette volna fel stopposnak, de a szemfüles Mester észre vett még valamit. A lány mellett a földön egy méretes sport táska feküdt, és bankjegyek lógtak ki belőle.

-Jól van kisasszony? - Szólt most ki Zseniális Teknős. - Ha esetleg fuvar kell, mi elvisszük egy darabon...

-Mit forgat a fejében!? - Suttogta dühösen a mesternek Bulma. - Mi van ha valami gyilkos?

-Ugyan már Bulma... Nem kell mindjárt a legrosszabbra gondolni. - Felelte neki a Mester, majd kinyújtotta a jobb kezét a nyitott ablakon, és intett a kint ácsorgó nőnek hogy jöjjön.

-Köszönöm. - Mosolyodott el kedvesen, és beszállt a hátuk mögé a táskájával együtt.

-A nevem **Launch**. - Mutatkozott be.

-Nagyon örvendek Launch! - Fordult hátra az idős mester, és a jövevényre mosolygott. - Én Zseniális Teknős vagyok, ő itt pedig...

-Bulma. - Morogta a sofőr lány. - Bulma Briefs...

-Hihihi. - Kacagott fel aranyosan Launch, és boldogan kényelembe helyezte magát. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettem önöket!

-Nem különben. - Morogta továbbra is Bulma, majd nyomott egy padlógázt, és tovább hajtottak.

Zseniális Teknős egy darabig szótlanul ült az anyós ülésen, majd látva hogy senki sem szól hozzá, beszélgetést kezdeményezett a jövevénnyel.

-Launch, mi szél hozott erre felé? - Kérdezte barátságos hangon.

-Nem tudom, nem emlékszem. - Felelte a lány, tekintete pedig a körülöttük levő sivatagot pásztázta. Látszott rajta, hogy igazat mond. Talán amnéziás?

-Mi a Pazou hegy felől jövünk. - Szólt közbe Bulma. - És a 42-es Tartományba igyekszünk. Ha gondolod, kiteszünk valahol.

-De akár velünk is tarthatsz, ha van kedved. - Szólt vigyorogva Zseniális Teknős, mire a mellette ülő lány dühös arcot vágva tovább nyomta a gázpedált.

-Köszönöm, nagyon kedves. - Mosolyodott el Launch. -Örömmel önökkel tartok!

-Nagyon helyes. - Villant át a mester agyán. - Eggyel több nő, csak csurran cseppen valami egy öregembernek.

A maradék kilométereket hála Bulma agresszívvá vállt vezetési stílusának hamar letudták, és egy elhagyatott kanyonba érkeztek. Bulma Kristálygömb Radarja szerint, az 5. Kristálygömbnek valahol ebben a kanyonban kell lennie, így Zseniális Teknős és Bulma munkához láttak, míg Launch kissé értetlenül állt a dolgok előtt. Egyrészt fogalma sem volt, hogy ő maga miként került az Északi város-i otthonából a sivatagba, továbbá hogy újdonsült ismerősei mit kereshetnek egy kiszikkadt, felrepedezett talajú kanyonban, ahol még árnyékban is 40 fok van.

-Vigyázz a kocsira! - Utasította Bulma erélyes hangon, és a jármű felé mutatott.

-Rendben. - Válaszolta szerényen a lány, és vissza indult a kocsihoz. A Mester a háttérben eközben feltúrt már néhány követ a földből, kis ásója segítségével.

-Jaj, de meleg van. - jegyezte meg Bulmának. - Neked nincs meleged? Esetleg nekivetkőzhetnénk egy kicsit... - Ajánlotta fel, mire a lány mérgében csaknem hozzávágta saját ásóját, habár azt be kellett látnia, hogy valóban jól esne könnyíteni a ruháin valamelyest.

-Csak ásson tovább! - Utasította Bulma az öreget. - Visszamegyek a kocsihoz, és hozok vizet!

-Rendben, Bulma. - Bólintott Zseniális Teknős, és miután a nő hátat fordított neki, abbahagyta a munkát és megtörölte erősen verejtékező homlokát. - Ha ez így megy tovább, élve megfőlök. Muszáj le vennem a felsőm... - Morogta maga elé, és így is tett. Izzadt felsőjét szétgombolta a mellkasánál, és miután kibújt belőle, összehajtva egy kevésbé poros kőre fektette. Mire Bulma visszatért, ismét neki látott az ásáshoz, és mint aki mindvégig dolgozott, nagyon lihegett.

-Kaphatok egy kis vizet? - Nézett fel a kék hajú nőre, mire az feléje dobta a kulacsot.

-Ne igya meg egyszerre! Hogy újra tölthessük, fel kell állítanom a Capsule Házat... Bár az az érzésem hogy ma már úgysem megyünk innen sehová.

-Akkor tégy úgy. - Javasolta a Mester. - Egy kulacs vízzel nem húzzuk ki estig. Állítsd fel a házat, helyezd biztonságba az autót, utána pedig váltjuk egymást az ásásban.

-Rendben. - Biccentett Bulma.

Zseniális Teknős, Bulma és még Launch is kivette a részét az ásásból, kristálygömböt mégsem leltek. Estére valamennyien fáradtak voltak, és elcsigázva feküdtek a kapszula ház nappalijában. A Mester valamiféle kék színű izotóniás sportitalt szürcsölgetett, míg a két lány beérte sima vízzel is. Arcukat, és karjukat illetve lábukat ahol nem takarta őket ruha, vastagon belepte a por. Bulma elkeseredetten vizsgálgatta izzadt hajfürtjeit a tükörben, majd úgy döntött hogy elsőként megy fürdeni. Zseniális Teknőst fáradtsága ellenére is felcsigázta a gondolat, hogy kiélheti kukkolás iránti szenvedélyét, ezért habozás nélkül bele egyezett hogy a lány menjen elsőként (na nem mintha bármilyen beleszólása avagy vétó joga lett volna). Miután Bulma elvonult, egy kicsit még úgy tett mint aki pihen, de valójában alig bírt magával. Mikor látta hogy Launch elszunyókál az ülőhelyén, úgy döntött akcióba lép! Halkan végigsunnyogott a nappalin, és az emeletre vezető lépcsőn. Nyuszis mamusza segítségével – amit egyébként a nőtől kapott ideiglenesen – szinte hang nélkül surrant át egyik helységből a másikba, míg végül megállt a fürdőszoba ajtaja előtt, és a földre feküdt. A küszöb és az ajtó alsó pereme között jó két-három centiméteres hézag éktelenkedett, a Mester legnagyobb örömére. Nyomban elővette „kukkoló" eszköztárát, mely egy kis vékony tükörből állt, amit átdugva a küszöb és az ajtó között, megfelelő pozícióba állítva látni enged egyet s mást.

-ÓÓÓóóóóóó! - Ujjongott fojtott hangon, mikor meglátta a fiatal lány alakját a fürdőkabin átlátszatlan üvegén keresztül. -Ez jó lesz!

Bulma eközben hosszasan és nagyon alaposan zuhanyzott, és élvezte ahogy a langyos víz lágyan simogatja érzékeny, fehér bőrét. Nem is sejtette, hogy miféle ragadozó leselkedik rá az ajtó felől... Zseniális Teknős pedig annyira nem bírt magával, hogy úgy döntött tovább fejleszti a leselkedését, és belép a fürdő helységbe! Lázas, csaknem remegő kezekkel nyúlt a kilics felé, és macskát megszégyenítő hangtalansággal hatolt be a kérdéses területre. Bulma nem hallott, és nem látott semmit.

A mester gyorsan felmérte a terepet, és úgy döntött, a ruhás szekrénybe bújik. Bulma szexi domborulatainak egyszerűen nincs esélyük...

Zseniális Teknős szíve hevesen verni kezdett, mikor a zuhany elállt, és a kabin ajtaja feltárult. Bulma egy szál semmiben lépett elő onnan, hajára csavart törülköző turbánnal. A látvány mesés volt, csak az volt benne a bökkenő, hogy háttal állt a ruhás szekrénynek.

-Fordulj meg... Fordulj meg... - Vinnyogta magában a Mester, és a Mindenhatóhoz kezdett fohászkodni, hogy megforduljon. Mintha az meghallotta volna, Bulma tett egy negyed fordulatot, így szembe került az ablakkal, de még mindig takarásban volt a „lényeg".

-Hm. - Hümmögött a lány. - Mintha zajt hallottam volna odakintről.

-Zajt? - Villant át a Mester agyán. - Miféle zajt? Én nem hallottam semmit. - Mire a gondolat végére ért, a lány kikerült a látóteréből, anélkül hogy bármit villantott volna. - Nenene! Nincs semmiféle zaj! Gyere vissza... - És hirtelen dobhártyaszaggató sikítás hangzott el, de még csak nem is Bulmától... A hang tulajdonosa férfi volt, és odakintről érkezett. Válaszul Bulma is felsikított, és mellei elé kapta a kezét.

-Kukkoló! Kukkoló! - Sikította, és a ruhás szekrényhez szaladt, majd mindkét kezével feltépte annak ajtajait, szabaddá téve a Mester előtt minden kincsét, amit egy női test csak rejthet! És ismét sikítani kezdett, Zseniális Teknős pedig csaknem elájult a látványtól, annyira gyönyörű volt a lány teste.

-Óóóóóóóóóóó! - Bukott ki a mesterből.

-Mit keres itt vén majom!? - Ordított rá Bulma vörös fejjel, bájait reszkető kezekkel takargatva, több kevesebb sikerrel. - Húzzon ki az udvarra! Valaki van kint! És később magával is elszámolok vén perverz!

Zseniális Teknős erőt vett magán, és rohanva elhagyta előbb a fürdőt, majd a nappalit, és kilépett a szabadba. Az idő a nappal forróságához képest igen csak lehűlt, de az izgalmak hatására ezt a Mester nem érezte. A kukkolót a földön fetrengve találta meg, akit épp egy kis repülő macska próbált talpra állítani.

**-Yamcha** kelj fel! - Kiáltotta **Macsek** kétségbe esve, kis vékony hangján, ám ahogy meglátta Zseniális Teknőst, elállt még a lélegzete is.

-Segíthetek valamiben fiam? - Kérdezte barátságos hangon a Mester, miközben lenézett a megszeppent harcosra. Yamcha a kérdés hallatán csakhamar talpra szökkent, és előrántotta méretes szablyáját az övére akasztott kardhüvelyből, és fenyegetően Zseniális Teknős felé emelte.

-Ahhoz semmi köze, vénember! - Vágta rá haragosan, erőteljesen vörös fejjel.

-Nyugalom fiatalember. - Próbálta megnyugtatni az idős mester. - Nem akarlak bántani.

-Én viszont akarom bántani! - Válaszolta haragosan a harcos. - HA csak nem adja át a kristálygömbjeit NEKÜNK!

Zseniális Teknős fejében pillanatok alatt összeállt a kép, bár az némileg meglepte, hogy az ismeretlen harcos tudott a kristálygömbjeikről. Minden esetre a Mester válasz helyett nyomban felvette az alap védekező állását, és a mintegy három méternyire álló férfi szemeibe nézett.

-Rendben. - Mondta halkan és halálosan nyugodt hangon. - Gyertek és vegyétek el. - Majd az ég felé fordított tenyere ujjaival maga felé intett párszor, ezzel is jelezze, kész harcolni.

A repülő macska hátrébb lebegett, Yamcha pedig rárontott Zseniális Teknősre, és egy sebes és egyben erőteljes mozdulattal megpróbálta halálra sebezni az öregembert, az viszont pusztán teste edzettségével, kézzel megállította a borotvaéles pengét, mi több ellentámadásba lendült, és egy pillanat alatt többször is gyomorszájon ütötte a védekezésre egyáltalán nem figyelő ellenfelét. Yamcha az ütések erejétől összegörnyedt, és még a kezéből is csaknem ki ejtette a kardot.

-Hhh... Hogyan lehetséges ez... Én a sivatag legnagyobb Zsiványa vagyok... - Zihálta Yamcha, míg kínkeservek között feltápászkodott féltérdelő helyzetéből, és kiegyenesedett. A háttérben Macsek kétségbe esve pillantott le barátjára.

-Kitartás Yamcha! Te vagy a jobb! - Kiáltotta oda.

-Lehet hogy te a sivatag legnagyobb banditája vagy. - Ismerte el szelíden Zseniális Teknős. - Én viszont a Harcművészetek Nagymestere vagyok. - A mester látva Yamcha és Macsek döbbent arcát, elmosolyodott. - És most védd magad!

Zseniális Teknős sebes rohamot intézett ellenfele ellen, melyben az ütések és rúgások egyenlő arányban érték Yamcha testét, még ha az néhányat ki is védett, nem bírta feltartóztatni az öreg harcművész fokozatosan nyomuló támadásait, és még a kezében eddig görcsösen szorongatott kardot is a földre ejtette, csakhogy felszabaduló kezével eredményesebben védekezhessen. Végül hogy elkerülje a véget, hirtelen felugrott a magasba, és a kapszulaház gömbölyded tetején végigfutva azt tervezte, hogy kereket old a kanyonból.

-Lehet hogy erős, de öreg is. Nem bír majd követni... - Remélte Yamcha, legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban Zseniális Teknős hirtelen felbukkant szemben, a túloldalon! A sivatagi bandita hirtelen megtorpant, és zihálva, az oldalát fogva morgott valamilyen káromkodás félét.

-Máris menekülnél? - Nézett rá jobb szemöldökét felvonva a Mester. - De hát még csak most kezdtük.

-Jól van, Tata! - Förmedt az öregre Yamcha. - Nem akartam ehhez a technikához folyamodni... De nem hagy nekem más választást! - Yamcha testsúlya nehezét elől álló jobb lábára helyezte, míg a balt hátrébb tolta. A Mester érezte hogy a férfi harci ereje ugrásszerűen nő... És ekkor Yamcha váratlanul megindult!

-Na ez már valami! - Villant át Zseniális Teknős agyán, és mire a gondolat végére ért, Yamcha már ott is volt, és egy Wolf Fang Fist! Felkiáltással rárontott ellenfelére. Bár a támadás roppant mód heves volt és vérszomjas – akárcsak egy farkas – az idős mesternek mégis sikerült minden ütést és rúgást blokkolnia, és mire a támadás véget ért, a fiatal harcos úgy zihált, mintha már órák óta harcolnának.

-EH... Heh... Eddig még nem sűrűn kellett elmennem... - Ismerte el Zseniális Teknősnek. - Maga igazán kemény dió. - A bóktól a harcművészetek mestere elmosolyodott, és engedett eddigi feszült, védekező felállásán. - Feladom... Nem bírok el önnel.

-A harci technikád nem mindennapi. - Válaszolt némi szünet után a Mester. - De túlontúl fegyelmezetlen vagy, és a kitartásod is hagy maga után némi kivetni valót. - Zseniális Teknős egész közel lépett a másik harcoshoz. - Mondd, miért kellenek neked a kristálygömbök? - És most mélyen a szemeibe nézett.

Yamcha feje elvörösödött, igaz ezt a mester nem láthatta, elvégre eléggé sötét volt.

-Ez igazán nem tartozik magára! - Felelte Yamcha zavartan.

-Az emberek általában a boldogságot keresik. - Szólalt meg a Mester. - Ki így éli meg a boldogságot, ki úgy. Valaki sok pénzt szeretne, míg mások az igaz szerelmet keresik, de olyan is akad, akit ezek a dolgok teljesen hidegen hagynak, és csak hatalmat akarnak. -A Mester szúrós tekintete pengeként hatolt át a fiatal férfin. - Mondd, te melyiket keresed?

Yamcha hosszasan meredt a Mesterre, és Zseniális Teknős meg volt róla győződve, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek hamarosan vége, mert a fiatal férfi nem fog neki felelni. Aztán mikor a háta mögül egy le ereszkedő létra hangjára lett figyelmes, és Bulma, Launchhal kiegészülve felmászott a tetőre, Yamcha világfájdalmas ábrázatát látva rögtön rájött a válaszra, és hangosan felkacagott.

-Értem már. -Szólalt meg halkan. - Te... Félsz a lányoktól!

-Halkan! - Hebegte Yamcha, és hátrált pár lépést, mikor Bulmáék odaértek hozzájuk.

-Áh, szégyelld magad! - Förmedt rá Yamchára a kék hajú lány. - Megérdemelnéd hogy Zseniális Teknős szétrúgja a segged! - Yamcha feje ismét vörös lett, sőt egészen lilás. - És... - Fordult most a Mester felé. - És maga is megérdemelné! -

-Én? - Hökkent meg a Mester, és felháborodottan a háztetőre dobbantott jobb lábával.

-Igen! - Ordított rá Bulma veszett hangnemben, valami olyasfélében, amitől a férfiak zsebében általában kinyílik a bicska.

-Nyugalom Bulma! - Próbálta csitítgatni Launch. - Javaslom másszunk le innen, és menjünk vissza a házba. Főzök egy kellemes teát! - Javasolta az idősebb nő, majd kérdő arckifejezéssel a többiekre nézett.

-Nekem nincs ellenemre. - Bólintott Zseniális Teknős. - Már amennyiben a barátunknak sincs. - Nézett most hunyorogva Yamchára.

Az ifjú harcos „lányos zavarában" csak hebegett habogott, teljesen zavarba jött attól, hogy neki most nőkkel kell teázgatnia.

-Gyere, na! - Verte hátba Zseniális Teknős, majd miután a még mindig bosszús Bulma, és Launch lemásztak, a Mester odasúgott neki: - Majd én megtanítalak, hogyan bánj a nőkkel.

-Maga!? - Képedt el Yamcha. - Nem tudom mit tud nekem tanítani, hiszen maga egy vén trotty! Szóba sem fognak állni magával...

-Még hogy vén trotty!? - Az idős Mester bosszúsan a földre köpött egy kis véres nyálat, és karon ragadta a fiatal férfit. - Na ide figyelj fiacskám. A tenyeremből fognak enni, meglásd!

-Mm... Most meg hová megyünk? - Kérdezte dadogva Yamcha, és nyomban izegni-mozogni kezdett a Mester szorításában, de az öreg nem engedte el.

-Iszunk egy finom csésze teát. - Felelte derűsen a Mester. - Nem hagyhatom, hogy ilyen apróságokért elpazarolj egy kívánságot. Meglásd, egy nap hálás leszel még nekem... - Azzal a mester a létra felé taszajtotta Yamchát, és miután az lemászott, ő maga is követte.

-Ez a fiatalember kapóra jött nekem. Bár nem tudhatom, Bulmának mennyire tetszik majd, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy bejönnek a számításaim, és akkor megtarthatom magamnak a Kristálygömböket! - Gondolta, miközben bevezette Yamchát az előszobába...

Vajon Yamcha hogyan fog viselkedni, mikor szemtől szemben találkozik Bulmával és Launchal? Továbbá a lányok hogyan fognak viszonyulni a kukkolóhoz? És beválik Zseniális Teknős nagyszerű terve?

4. Fejezet

Yamcha nagy kérése

Yamcha szorongva ült a kis zsámolyon, és leginkább kerülte Bulma szép kék szemeinek átható pillantásait. A nőnek szemlátomást tetszett a fiatal férfi, és minden praktikát bevetett, hogy magára vonja Yamcha figyelmét: Hozzáért, mosolygott, csaknem összetörte magát, hogy a férfi kedvében járjon; Yamcha pedig szorongott, szorongott, és legszívesebben sugárban hányt volna Bulmára és Launchra, ha cserébe elengedik és békében távozhat. A helyzet azonban már nem volt ilyen egyszerű, Bulma ugyanis kinézte magának a férfit, és innentől kezdve nem volt menekvés.

Zseniális Teknős szórakozottan szemlélte napszemüvege takarásában az ifjú harcost. Yamcha erős volt és gyors, kitűnő táptalaj egy jövőbeli nagyszerű harcoshoz. A Mester azonban aggódott a férfi lelke végett. Bár fiatal volt és ebből fakadóan még korrigálható bizonyos jellemhibája, de korántsem minden. Yamchának saját magának kell megváltoznia, nem pedig külső hatások okán. A becsvágy, és a kapzsiság nem tartozott azon tulajdonságok közé, melyeket Zseniális Teknős nagyra becsült, és igyekezett kerülni ezen személyeket. A sors most mégis úgy hozta, hogy egy fiatal, forró fejű, kapzsi alakkal kell teázgatnia, két csinos hölgyemény társaságában.

-Talán lehet a fiúból valaki. - Vonta le végül a következtetést a Mester. - De ez legfőképp rajta áll. Nem pedig rajtam. - Végül ki itta csészéjéből a maradék teát, majd felállt a zsámolyról és kedvesen mosolyogva megköszönte Launchnak a fáradozásait.

-Nagyon finom volt a tea, Launch! - Hajolt meg hálásan. - Köszönöm.

-Örülök hogy ízlett, Zseniális Teknős! - Mosolyodott el kedvesen a sötétkék hajú lány, miután visszatért a konyhából, és adott egy kis tejet Macseknak.

-Tényleg finom! - Biccentett most Bulma, és közelebb húzódott Yamchához. - neked hogy ízlik, szépfiú? - Nézett rá kedvesen, tágra nyílt szemekkel.

-Őőő... - Yamcha legszívesebben az ablakon ugrott volna ki, főleg mikor Bulma megérintette a kezét. - Finom. - Szűrte ki végül a fogai közül, és hogy szabaduljon a lánytól, felpattant és a Mesterhez sétált. -Zseniális Teknős! - Szólította meg illedelmesen. - Köszönöm a teát, de ideje tovább állnom a barátommal.

-Máris!? - Hökkent meg Bulma, és odalépett Yamcha mellé, hogy belekaroljon az izmos karjába. - Azt reméltem, itt maradsz éjszakára, és mesélsz az izgalmas kalandjaidról...

-Wáááááááááh! - Üvöltött volna legszívesebben, és még ha hang nem is, de a félelem kiütött az arcára, mert valamennyien érdeklődve kezdték figyelni elsápadt ábrázatát.

-Yamcha, már felesleges útnak indulnod. - Húzta mosolyra a száját Zseniális Teknős. - Az éj leszállt. Majd holnap elviszünk téged, ahová csak akarod! - Ajánlotta fel a Mester. - Örülnék, ha az éjszakát velünk töltenéd.

-Igazuk van Yamcha. - Szólt most a macska. - Úgysincs más dolgunk.

Yamcha szóhoz sem jutott, végül kelletlenül bólintott. Bulma csaknem felkacagott örömében, Launch pedig kedvesen mosolygott, mint mindig.

-Na látod, még a kis barátod is maradni akar. - Örvendezett Bulma. - Biztos jól esne egy frissítő zuhany, és egy kiadós masszázs a nagy harc után!

-Igen az jól esne... - Bukott ki Zseniális Teknősből, ám a nő rávillanó rosszalló tekintete bele fojtotta a szót.

Yamcha arca egyre vörösebb lett, félő volt hogy felrobban – de végül bólintott.

-Rendben... - Adta be a derekát. - Maradunk éjszakára.

Bulma kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadta a hírt, és körberáncigálta Yamchát az egész házon, megmutatva neki minden zugot. Közben Zseniális Teknős azért az új fiún tartotta a szemét, és szolidan leskelődött utánuk, hol a nappaliban, hol a konyhában, hol pedig a hálószobában felbukkanva. A fiatalok végül külön váltak, mikor Launch törülközőbe csavart testtel, frissen zuhanyozva előlépett a fürdőszobából, és a vendégháló felé vette az útját. A Mester nyomban kapott az alkalmon, és egyedül hagyva Yamchát és Bulmát, Launch után settenkedett...

-Óóóóóóóó! Ez nem lehet igaz! - Suttogta egészen el erőtlenedve, mikor bekukucskált a résnyire nyílt ajtón keresztül, és megpillantotta Launch fedetlen hátsófelét, amint az épp hálóruhába bújik, és bemászik az ágyba. A Mester orrában az erek pattanásig feszültek, de a további interakciót ellehetetlenítette, hogy lépésekre lett figyelmes maga mögül...

-Ez nem lehet igaz! Nem képesek békén hagyni! - Gondolta bosszúsan a Mester. -És pont a legjobb résznél... - Néhány másodpercig még vágyakozva fixírozta Launch takarón át kigömbölyödő idomait, majd mikor a lépések már egészen közel értek, halkan visszacsukta az ajtót, és kérdőn a jövevény felé fordult.

-Zseniális Teknős! - Szólította meg Yamcha suttogva, mikor oda ért hozzá. A fiatal férfi hevesen zihált, és verejtékben úszott. - Szörnyű dolog történt... - Folytatta a férfi, és előre görnyedve, jobb kezét a falnak támasztva folytatta: - Bulma... Elhívott egy randevúra!

-Nocsak. - Mosolyodott el a Mester. - Ez remek hír!

-Nem... - Rázta a fejét Yamcha. - Ez rettenetes. Félek... Hozzáérni... Nem... El kell tűnnöm innen.

-Fiam. - Zseniális Teknős a hosszú hajú harcos vállára helyezte a kezét. - Nem akarlak itt tartani, de tudd meg, máris megtetted az első lépéseket a kívánságod megszerzése felé, és még csak kristálygömbökhöz sem kellett folyamodnod! - A Mester ismét elmosolyodott. - Bulma nagyon kedves lány, és egy barátra vágyik. Szerintem összeilletek.

-Gondolja? - Kerekedtek el Yamcha szemei.

-Igen! - Vágta rá a Mester. - Határozottan így gondolom.

Néhány másodpercig Yamcha szótlanul állt, majd bátortalanul Zseniális Teknősre nézett, és megkérdezte:

-Zseniális Teknős, amit odafent mondott...

-Azt komolyan gondoltam. - Biccentett a Mester. - Nagy lehetőségek vannak benned fiam, csak ki kell aknázni őket.

A fiatal férfi sebtében hátra pillantott, majd mikor látta hogy nem közeledik az előszoba felől senki (Macsek szóval tartja Bulmát) izgatottan előadta az elképzeléseit:

-Akkor ebben a segítségemre lehetne... - Vetette fel Yamcha. - Ha hajlandó tanítani engem... **Mester**!

Zseniális Teknős összeszűkítette szemeit, és mélyen a másik férfi szemeibe nézett. Hogy mondja meg neki, hogy most nem lehet? Hogy nem is olyan rég, csupán néhány napja veszítette el az egyik legjobb tanítványát, Gohant?

-Sajnálom Yamcha. - Szólalt meg végül, hosszas hallgatást követően. - De a kérésed nem teljesíthetem.

A válasz hallatán az ifjú harcos arckifejezése elkomorodott, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Ezt látva a Mester megveregette a vállát, és így folytatta:

-Most fontos ügyben járok el, így nem tudlak edzeni sem most, sem pedig a közeljövőben. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy fel kell adjad! Előtted még hosszú út áll, és biztos vagyok benne, ha elérkezett az ideje, és érdemes leszel rá – tette hozzá. - tanítványommá fogadlak. De ehhez meg kell változnod belsőleg, ki kell vetned magadból a gonoszt, és mindig arra kell törekedned, hogy a jó ügyért szállj síkra. Ha erre képes vagy, tartani fogom azt, amit ígértem.

Yamcha arca egészen felélénkült a hír hallatán, és boldogan hajolt meg a Mester színe előtt.

-Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy megváltozzak! - Ígérte meg Yamcha. - Mester!

Zseniális Teknős biccentett, majd még hozzátette:

-Fél év múlva kezdődik a 21. Nagytorna, a Világbajnokság. Ha érzel magadban elég erőt, gyere el.

-Maga is ott lesz? - Nézett rá kérdőm Yamcha.

-Meglehet. De szigorúan csak mint néző. - Mosolyodott el a Mester, és látva hogy Yamcha megelégedett a válasszal (nem mintha lenne más választása) ellépett a fiatalember mellett, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, egy frissítő lefekvés előtti zuhany erejéig. Yamcha még néhány pillanatig csak állt, aztán összeszedte magát, és visszament Bulmáékhoz... Elbúcsúzni.

Launch különleges képessége

Yamcha távozása hirtelen volt, és gyors. Bulma összetörten ácsorgott a kapszula ház bejáratánál, és könnyes szemekkel bámult a fiatal férfi után. Bár csak néhány órát beszéltek, nagyon megtetszett neki a „szépfiú": Hiába volt félénk, hiába remegett meg minden pillanatban, ahányszor a nő hozzá ért; Bulma rögtön érezte, hogy kettejük között lesz valami komoly, valami olyasmi, amit szerelemnek hívnak, és azt is érezte hogy senki és semmi sem állhat majd a szerelmük útjába. Csakhogy ez a jövőbeli barát most amilyen gyorsan érkezett, olyan gyorsan távozott is – akarva, akaratlanul de maga mögött hagyva egy összetört női szívet.

Bele kellett telnie néhány percnek a férfi és hű barátja távozását követően, hogy Zseniális Teknős be tudja könyörögni a lányt a házba. Leültette, és eléje tolt egy csésze teát, de Bulma rá sem hederített. Üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé... Majd mikor a Mester már épp lemondott volna róla, hirtelen kitört mint egy vulkán, és az esztelenül hangos ricsajra még Launch is felriadt, és gyorsan magára kapva a ruháit, kirohant.

-Hülye Yamcha! - Sípolta kétségbe esve, és tehetetlenségében jobb lábával a padlót döngette. - Életemben először... Randira hívok egy fiút! És erre tessék... Lelép... Elmegy... Én ezt nem bíííroooom! - És rettenetes sírásban tört ki.

-Ne sírj már Bulma. - Próbálta nyugtatni Zseniális Teknős.

-Csend legyen! - Kiáltott rá a nő hisztérikusan. - Az egész a maga hibája! - Mutatott most rá, és haragosan, könnyes szemekkel ránézett. - Kellett behívnia!

-Nekem? - Hökkent meg a Mester, és védekezőn szívére tette a jobb kezét. - De hát Bulma, nem én akartam ennyire, hogy bejöjjön! - Az idős mester szava elakadt egy pillanatra. - Hanem... Launch.

A sötétkék hajú lány ijedten pislogott párat, mikor két másik társa tekintete egyszerre rávillant.

-Én igazán nem akartam ezzel semmi rosszat... - Próbálta védeni magát, de Bulma újabb dühkitörése őt is elérte, pedig tényleg nem tehetett semmiről.

-Az egészről te tehetsz! - Ordította le Launch fejét a másik lány. - Áh... Igyunk teát! - Kezdte el utánozni a hangját. - Hát szép kis teát főztél te hülye tyúk! Most miattad... Összetörték a szííveem... - És ismét zokogásban tört ki.

-Nagyon sajnálom Bulma... - Szólalt meg csendesen Launch, és közelebb lépett hogy megvigasztalja. Bulma úgy tűnik a sok kiabálás és hisztérikus sírás hatására kezdte kiadni magából a felgyülemlett keserűséget, és haragja is alábbhagyott, így hagyta hogy Launch odalépjen hozzá, és kedvesen átölelje. Zseniális Teknős fejében egy pillanatra megfordult, hogy ő is odalép és jó alaposan átöleli mindkét lányt, de végül letett erről, mert nem akarta felbolygatni a kialakult status quo-t.

-Jobban vagy már Bulma? - Kérdezte Launch még mindig átölelve Bulmát.

-Óóó de szép látvány... Két fiatal lány... Óóóóóó... Ha már nem ölelem meg őket, legalább gyönyörködhetek bennük. - Futott át a Mester agyán mindeközben.

-Igen. - Felelte Bulma, és bólintott. Frizurája a bólintás hatására kissé megdörzsölhette Launch hegyes kis nóziját, mert hevesen kapkodni kezdte a levegőt, és kissé eltávolodva Bulmától, tenyerét az orrához kapva tüsszentett... És ezt követően minden a feje tetejére állt!

-Mi a... - Bukott ki Zseniális Teknősből, és Bulmából egyszerre. Launch sötétkék haja egyszersmind szőkére változott, és kissé zavartan, összeszűkített tekintettel meredt a riadt és meglepett duóra.

-Mi folyik itt!? Hogy kerültem ide? - Kérdezte ingerülten, majd a semmiből előkerült egy UZI, és Bulmáék lába elé lőtt vele egy sorozatot. Zseniális Teknős feszülten, mozdulatlanul szemlélte az eseményeket, míg a kék hajú lány egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált a lövések nyomán. - Kérdeztem valamit! - Folytatta a szőke lány. - Ha nem válaszoltok, keservesen megbánjátok!

-Kkkii vaagy tee? - Kérdezte remegő hangon Bulma, ki szemlátomást semmit sem értett. Az előbbi kedves és megértő lány hirtelen egy fenyegető szörnyeteggé változott.

-ITT ÉN KÉRDEZEK! - Ordította el magát Launch, és fegyverével el lőtt egy újabb sorozatot, melyet a Mester ezúttal is mozdulatlanul tűrt, ellenben Bulmával, aki ezúttal Zseniális Teknős nyakába ugrott – a Mester nem kis örömére. -Ha nem kezdtek el beszélni nyomban, golyót repítek a fejetekbe! Ki akarja kezdeni? - Most fenyegetőn Bulmának szegezte a fegyvert. - Veled kezdjem csinibaba? - majd a Mestert vette célba. - Vagy te akarsz lenni az első, tata?

-Leszek én. - Szólalt meg Zseniális Teknős, és letette a remegő Bulmát a földre. -Te még mindig Launch vagy, ha nem tévedek.

-Hah, ismersz engem? - A szőke lány arcára enyhe meglepettség ült ki, de hamar le is hervadt, amint elvicsorodott. - Pedig még sosem találkoztunk! Tán kiraboltalak ezelőtt?

-Nem. - Ismerte be a Mester. - Autóstoppal vettünk fel fél napja. Mondd, tényleg semmire sem emlékszel?

Launchnak hirtelen bevillant valami nagyon fontos, aminek hatására hirtelen tüzet nyitott a Mesterre – Bulma felvisított, de az események olyan gyorsan követték egymást, hogy szinte megijedni sem volt ideje a lánynak.

-Kiraboltatok átkozottak! - Üvöltötte Launch, de amint a felkiáltás végéhez ért, Zseniális Teknős már ugrott is feléje, és egy jól irányzott rúgással kiverte a lány kezéből a fegyvert, és eközben még arra is maradt ideje, hogy az eddig tenyerében szorongatott töltényeket a földre szórja. Így mire az idős mester földet ért, Launch megszeppenve állt előtte, és a kilőtt töltények csilingelve hullottak a földre.

-Amondó vagyok. - Szólt nyugodt hangon a Mester. - Kezdjük elölről ezt a társalgást.

-Én pedig... - Került elő most egy pisztoly. - Azt mondom, keresztül lőlek vénember! - Kiáltotta Launch, és ismét tüzet nyitott. Zseniális Teknőst ezúttal váratlanul érte a támadás, ám akárcsak Yamcha kardja esetében, úgy Launch fegyverei sem tehetnek kárt benne, a teste egyszerűen túl edzett ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen támadás megtudja sebesíteni. A töltények eldeformálódott maradványai ártatlanul hullottak a földre, az idős harcművész pedig továbbra is sziklaszilárdan állt a szőke nő előtt. Launch pár másodpercig még a mesterre szegezte a fegyvert, majd belátta hogy ezekkel már nem tud sok vizet zavarni, így le engedte.

-Jó döntés volt. - Bólintott lassan Zseniális Teknős. - Nem akarunk rosszat neked, Launch. - Folytatta barátságos hangon.

-Oké... - Felelte zavarodottan a szőke nő. - Akkor mit akartok? - Kérdezte továbbra is feszülten.

-Elsősorban azt, hogy tedd el a fegyvereidet. - Válaszolta nyugodt hangon Zseniális Teknős.

-Eh... - Morogta Launch. - Úgysem vettem nagy hasznukat...

-Így van. - Helyeselt a Mester.

-Rendben. - Szólt végül a lány, miután eltette a pisztolyt. - Hogy kerültem ide?

-Mint már említettem, autóstoppal. - Mosolyodott el Zseniális Teknős. - A pénz ami veled volt, még mindig abban az autóban van. Senki sem nyúlt hozzá.

-Azt ajánlom is! - Vágta rá a lány azonnal. - Merre van a kocsi?

-Kint. De ne reméld, hogy elviheted.

-Vigye csak el! - Szólt közbe Bulma. - Csak menjen!

-Hahah! - Nevetett fel Launch. - Ennek itt igaza van! - Bökött a fejével Bulmára. - Szükségem van arra a kocsira! És el is viszem!

Zseniális Teknős élt a gyanúval, hogy Bulmának akad más szállítójárműve is a tarsolyában. Ebben eddig nem volt biztos, de látva a kék hajú lány reakcióját, biztosra vette, így bólintott.

-Rendben. Vidd a kocsit Launch. - Szólalt meg végül.

A szőke nő gyorsan elkapta a feléje dobott indítókulcsot, és sebesen a kijárat felé kezdett rohanni.

-Launch!- Szólt hirtelen utána Zseniális Teknős, mire a nő megtorpant, és hátra fordult. - Mondd, mi lett azzal a kedves kék hajú lánnyal, akit megismertünk?

-Nem tudom kiről beszél.- Válaszolta a szőke, őszinte csodálkozással az arcán, majd folytatva útját, elhagyta a Capsule házat, és bepattanva Bulma járgányába, elhajtott az éjszakai sivatagban, ismeretlen úti célja felé...

-Pffhüh. - Bulma lehanyatlott a földre, és a Mesterre tekintett. - Én semmit sem értek.

-Van úgy Bulma, hogy az ember kivetkőzi magából a rosszat. Ez sokféleképp testet ölthet. - Válaszolta elgondolkodva Zseniális Teknős. - Launch összességében nem jó ember, azonban valahogy sikerült elkülönítenie a jó énjét a rossztól, így vagy nagyon jó lesz, vagy pedig nagyon rossz.

-Ühüm. - Hümmögte a lány.

-Hát... - Nézett körbe a Mester. - Úgy tűnik csak mi maradtunk. Mozgalmas nap áll mögöttünk, javaslom aludjunk egyet. Holnap újult erővel kell nekivágnunk a Kristálygömbök keresésének. - Javasolta Zseniális Teknős.

-Igaza van. - Bólintott a lány, és felkelt a földről.

-Üm Bulma, egy kérdésem még akad. - kapott a fejéhez a Mester. - Ugye maradt jármű a tarsolyunkban?

-Igen, maradt. - Mosolyodott el a lány. -Igaz nem autó, de hasznát vesszük majd. Remélem.

-Én is. - Biccentett Zseniális Teknős.

-Akkor... - Mutatott Bulma a hálószoba felé. - Én most megyek.

-Rendben... -Vigyorodott el komiszul a Mester. - Őőő Bulma... - Szólt utána, mire a lány sarkon pördült, és egyik szemöldökét felvonva a Mesterre sandított. - Ha félnél egyedül aludni, én állok rendelkezésedre...

-Álmodozzon csak vén kujon! - Válaszolta Bulma kissé felháborodottan.

-Csak felajánlottam... - Védekezett vigyorogva a Mester, de Bulma szemlátomást nem foglalkozott a védőbeszédével, ugyanis hátat fordított neki, és elment aludni. Zseniális Teknős tekintete végig követte a nő hátsóját egészen míg el nem tűnt egy kanyarban, majd ő maga a konyha felé vette az irányt, hogy valami étel és ital után nézzen.

Zseniális Teknős sokáig, elmélázva ült a konyhai asztalnál, és az előtte heverő Kristálygömböket bámulta. Egyszerű, apró fényes labdának tűntek csillaggal a közepükben, mégis olyan hatalommal bírtak, melyről az átlag ember csak ábrándozhat. Azon képességük okán, hogy csaknem bármilyen kívánságot teljesíteni tudnak, nagyon sokan próbálták felkutatni őket, de a megfelelő technológia hiányában csak régi feljegyzésekre támaszkodhattak, és a vakszerencsében bízhattak a botor szerencsevadászok. Zseniális Teknős kicsit szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy még időben találkozott ezzel a Bulmával, és nem csak azért mert felgyógyította őt, hanem a gömbök keresése miatt is. A lánynak jó szíve van, de ahogy már találkozásukkor megállapította, a Kristálygömbök nem lennének biztonságban nála, és ki tudja milyen szörnyű következményekkel járna, ha egy gonosz ember, vagy még rosszabb szerezné meg őket.

-Jól döntöttem, hogy nem folytattam az utam a **Szent Torony **felé, és ezzel a lánnyal tartottam inkább. Ki tudja... Talán még a végén összejön ezzel a Yamchával, és akkor nekem adja az összes Kristálygömböt. Hmmm. - Zseniális Teknős vágott magának egy falat szalámit, és egy kis kocka kenyérre tűzve, bekapta. - Ez a szalámi nem is rossz. De most koncentráljunk a kristálygömbökre igen... Azt hiszem... - Néhány másodperc elmélkedést követően megszületett a nagy ötlet: - Azt hiszem azt kérném, hogy legyek ismét fiatal, hogy bukjanak rám a szép lányok! - És a hirtelen jött ötlettől annyira boldog lett, hogy örömében csaknem hanyatt vágódott a székben.

-Hah... Erőm teljében nem kellene tartanom senkitől sem. - Folytatta az álmodozást, miután kicsit lehiggadt. - Nem mintha most kellene. De fiatalon azért mégis csak jobb. Hmmmmmm.

Épp lenyelt egy újabb falat kenyeret és szalámit, mikor neszt hallott a háta mögül, és hamarosan megjelent Bulma, álmosan, kócosan, de legfőképpen hálóingben, és csak ez érdekelte Zseniális Teknőst.

-Maga meg mit csinál kint ilyen későn? - Nézett rá hunyorogva a lány, miután kinyitotta a hűtőszekrényt, és kivett belőle egy palack ásványvizet.

-Vacsorázok. - Felelte felélénkülve a Mester. - Éhes gyomorral nem szeretek lefeküdni. Nem ülsz le egy kicsit? - Mutatott most az előtte lévő szék felé, mire a lány rövid gondolkozást követően el is foglalt.

-Gratulálok. - Nézett lesújtó tekintettel az öregre. - Most én is éhes lettem. - Morogta. Zseniális Teknős felkuncogott a dolgon, majd szó nélkül felpattant, hogy kiszolgálja a kék hajú lányt. Bulma 2 vékony szelet kenyeret, és néhány szelet csökkentett zsírtartalmú sonkát kért, és miután egy kistányéron megkapta, táplálkozni is kezdett.

-Egy valamire még nem válaszolt nekem. - Szólalt meg néhány perccel később, miután már némiképp csillapította éhségét és szomjúságát. - Mi történt önnel azon a hegyen?

Zseniális Teknős arckifejezése elkomorult, és néhány pillanatig gondolkozott, elmondja-e Bulmának a történteket. Egyrészt még túl fájónak érezte hogy erről bárkinek is beszéljen, másrészt viszont ennyivel még tartozott annak a nőnek, aki megmentette őt, így végül bólintott, és halkan, szomorkásan belekezdett.

-Ez egy elég hosszú história. Mint tudod, a harcművészetek, talán élő leghatalmasabb nagymestere vagyok. - Kezdett bele a mesélésbe, majd egy nagy levegő vétel után folytatta: - Egy régi barátom és egyben tanítványom, ki egyébiránt maga is elérte a harcművészetek mestere címet, üzent értem pár napja, mert olyan ellenféllel akadt dolga, akivel félő volt hogy nem bír el. Így útra keltem, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam a Pazou hegyhez siettem... De sajnos túl későn értem oda. - Zseniális Teknős szomorúan lehorgasztotta a fejét, úgy folytatta. - A fiú addigra csaknem végzett a régi barátommal.

-Egy fiú? - Vágott hirtelen közbe a nő, tágra nyílt szemekkel.

-Igen. - Nézett hirtelen fel a Mester, és hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, bólintott. - Egy olyan 7 év körüli fiú volt, éjfekete kócos hajjal, és majomfarokkal.

Bulma megemelkedett a székében, és az asztalra támaszkodva hajolt közelebb Zseniális Teknőshöz, aminek következtében lenge hálóingéből csaknem előbukott mindkét melle, de csak majdnem. A Mester szemei egy kicsit el is időztek ott, de most azon kevés pillanatok egyikében volt, mikor cseppet sem tudott perverz dolgokra gondolni, így egy sóhajtás kíséretében folytatta:

-Nem gondolnám veszélyesnek, ha nem tudna átváltozni telihold idején. De ő át tudott, méghozzá szörnyű gorillává, olyan pusztító erővel hogy még rajtam is túltett.

Bulmának még a szája is tátva maradt a hír hallatán, és egész testében megremegett.

-Son Gohan barátom hatalmas akaraterejének hála megmenekültem, és legyőztem a szörnyű ellenfelet, de a tanítványomon már nem segíthettem. - ismét felsóhajtott. - Ez a váratlan küzdelem megtanított arra, hogy még így öregen is mindig edzésben kell lennem, mert sosem lehet tudni, mikor jön egy új, még nálam is erősebb ellenfél.

-Értem. - Bólintott nagyot Bulma, és a duóra csend telepedett. A Mester és a lány egyaránt falatoztak az előttük heverő ételből, és míg el nem fogyott, nem is szóltak egymáshoz.

-Remélem érted már, hogy miért kell vigyázzak ezekre a gömbökre. - Bökött fejével az előtte heverő kristálygömbök felé, majd Bulmára nézett.

A lány ismét bólintott, mire Zseniális Teknős megengedett magának egy mosolyt, és felállt az asztaltól.

-No. - Mondta lágyan, barátságos hangon. - Amondó vagyok, most már tényleg aludjunk.

Az 5. Kristálygömb megszerzése

Másnap Zseniális Teknős és Bulma újult erővel láttak neki a Kristálygömb keresésének, de a talaj keménysége nehezítette a munkát. Már több mint két órája dolgoztak, mikor Bulma már nem bírta tovább, és a földre huppanva hisztizni kezdett.

-Én ezt nem értem! - Kezdett el sírni a szája. - A radarom szerint itt kell lennie! - Mutatott a méretes gödör felé. Zseniális Teknős válaszul izzadt, kopasz feje búbját vakargatta, míg napszemüvege mögül a lány heves gesztikulásától ringó melleit bámulta.

-Talán elromlott a radar. - Vetette fel, mire a nő csaknem nekidobott egy követ mérgében.

-Az ÉN radarom nem romlik el! - Válaszolta mogorván, és elő is vette hogy szemügyre vegye. A kis fehér készülék, kör alakú zöld hátterű kijelzőjén továbbra is kitartóan villogott egy sárga kis pont, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy jó helyen járnak. De akkor mégis miét nem találják? - Talán nagyon mélyen van. - Bukott ki a lányból a felismerés.

-Huh... - Törölte meg a homlokát Zseniális Teknős. - Ezekkel a szerszámokkal nem fogunk tudni nagyon mélyre ásni.

-Pedig muszáj lesz! - Pattant fel hirtelen a lány, és a radart zsebébe süllyesztve, ásóját erőteljesen a kiásott lyukba mélyesztette. - Különben soha nem lesz egy normális barátom!

-Jól van, Bulma. - Sóhajtott fel a Mester és a földre dobta az ásóját.

-Most mit művel? - Vonta fel jobb szemöldökét a nő.

-Ez így nem jó. - Mondta csak úgy magának az öreg. - Így holtunk napjáig sem végzünk.

-Zseniális Teknős, mit akar csinálni? - Szólalt meg ismét Bulma, de a mesterek mestere nem foglalkozott vele. Csak állt lehunyt szemekkel, és mély levegővételek közepette koncentrált. A benne szunnyadó belső erő hatására izomzata megduzzadt, kidolgozottá vállt, harci kapacitása pedig megugrott csaknem az alap szint kétszeresére. Bulma döbbenten ácsorgott a Mester előtt, mire az egyszer csak feltekintett rá, és halkan így szólt:

-Menj egy kicsit távolabb, Bulma. Ez veszélyes lehet. - A lány még mindig nem értette hogy mi folyik itt, de azt megtanulta már, hogy nem szabad megkérdőjelezni Zseniális Teknős szavait. Alighogy eltávolodott, az idős mester lassú, kimért mozdulatokkal összeillesztette mindkét, föld felé tartott tenyerét, és...

-KAMEHAME...HAA!

Ujjai neki fszültek, és izomzatán az erek pillanatok alatt felduzzadtak, az erőlködés hatására. Tenyerében kékes fény villant, és a létrejövő energiagömb hirtelen útjára indult a gödör irányába, vastag kék sugarat húzva maga után. Zseniális Teknős megérzéseire hagyatkozva hagyta, hogy az energianyaláb lejjebb, és lejjebb hatoljon a földben, és Bulmával ellentétben egyáltalán nem aggódott a következmények miatt. Az energiasugár amit kilőtt, sokkalta gyengébb változata volt annak, amivel pár napja Son Goku ellen próbálkozott, így nem aggódott. Mikor már úgy érezte hogy elég mélyre jutott, Kíje segítségével utasította az energiagömböt, hogy változtasson útirányt, és felfelé törve, repüljön ki a világűrbe. A földből előtörő energiasugár nyomán, jókora por és törmelékeső zúdult Zseniális Teknős fedetlen felsőtestére, és a távolabb álló Bulmára. A lány prüszkölve, ruháját porolgatva, és mindeközben hevesen szitkozódva lépdelt közelebb a Mesterhez.

Mikor már elült a por, Zseniális Teknős óvatosan közelebb lépett a mély lyukhoz, és belesett rajta.

-Ezt meg hogy csinálta? - Kérdezte magában Bulma, miközben odaért a lyukhoz, de választ a fel nem tett kérdésére egyhamar nem kap.

-Bulma. - Szólt oda a nőhöz, anélkül hogy levette volna a tekintetét a lyukról. - Megnéznéd, hogy a Kristálygömb még mindig a helyén van-e?

-Őő persze. - Felelte a lány pillanatnyi habozás után, és nyomban előhalászta a kis radarját, hogy ellenőrizhesse a gömb helyzetét. Miután kettőt kattintott a készülék tetején lévő gombon, nagyot bólintva megszólalt: - Elmozdult... De őőő... - Pislogott nagyokat. - Még mindig lent van. 10 méterre az eredeti helyétől.

Zseniális Teknős megkönnyebbülten egyenesedett fel, és nézett rá Bulmára.

-Nagyon jó. - Szólt csendesen. - Tartottam tőle, hogy megsemmisül, de az energiasugár nem volt túl erős. Azt hiszem jó munkát végeztem.

-Áh. - Bulma arca hirtelen elvörösödött a haragtól. - Az öregnek nincs joga veszélyeztetni a Kristálygömb épségét! Ezért még számolunk...- Gondolta bosszúsan. Végül azonban, érezhető rosszallással a hangjában csak ennyit kérdezett: - És hogy akarja felhozni?

Zseniális Teknős szája szegletében komisz mosoly jelent meg, és a kimeneti nyílás felé mutatott.

-Kérlek állj oda, és várj. - Utasította a nőt. Bulma kénytelen-kelletlen teljesítette a parancsot, bár nemigen sejtette, hogy mit forgat a fejében az öreg.

Látszólag Zseniális Teknős megint csak koncentrált: Karjai precíz szögeket zártak ahogy mozogtak, majd mikor elég erőt koncentrált magában, jobb és bal karját egyaránt kinyújtva, és tenyereit a lyuk felé tartva, egy erőteljes, koncentrált lökéshullámot generált, mely végigsepert a kialakított alagúton, és egy szempillantás múlva felszínre hozta – mi az hogy hozta, egyenesen repítette – a Kristálygömböt. Bulma nagy szemeket meresztve bámult a felrepülő gömb után, majd előrevetődve, sikerült elkapnia azt. A lány örvendezve pattant fel a földről, és az idős mesterhez szaladt hogy megmutassa neki.

-Nézze! Ez a 7 csillagos! - Jelentette be Bulma örömteli hangon. - Ezzel és a magánál levővel összesen 5 gömbünk van már!

-Óóóó hát ez csodálatos! - Mosolyodott el Zseniális Teknős is, és átvette Bulmától a Kristálygömböt, hogy közelebbről is megcsodálhassa. Tapintásra, formára és nagyságra pont ugyan olyan volt, mint a többi. - Ez bámulatos. - Ismerte el magában, majd vissza adta a lánynak. - Bulma, ezt tedd a többi közé, utána pedig induljunk máris.

-Vettem, értettem! - Felelte vidáman a nő, és csaknem ugrándozva elindult befelé a házba.

Zseniális Teknős lassú léptekkel a sziklára dobott felsőjéhez lépett, és magára öltötte. Mire az utolsó gombokkal is végzett, Bulma elhagyta a házat és egy rejtett kapcsolót megnyomva kapszulává változtatta azt.

-Ez gyors volt. - Szólt oda a Mester, majd kissé tanácstalanul a lányra nézett. - Van ötleted, hogy miként megyünk tovább?

-Természetesen. - Jelentette ki a nő, és elmosolyodott mialatt kinyitotta a kapszula táskát, és behelyezte a házat. - Lássuk csak... Tenger alatt járó, jetski... Tartalék ház... Jetpack... Áhhh. - Nyögött fel csaknem kéjesen. - Megvan! - És a magasba emelt egy kis kapszulát. - Vadászgép!

A Mester nagyokat pislogott napszemüvege mögött. Valahogy nem tartotta jó ötletnek ezt, de más jármű hiányában – és bízva Bulma repülő tudásában – bólintott.

-Ne aggódjon. - Legyintett elegánsan a lány. - Tapasztalt pilóta vagyok!

-Nem aggódok. - Füllentette Zseniális Teknős. - Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért autókáztál ilyen sokat, ha van sokkal gyorsabb járműved is?

Bulma széles mosolyra húzta a száját, majd válasz helyett megnyomta a kapszula gombját, és elhajította. A füst elszálltát követően egy kétszemélyes, helyben felszállásra is képes csúcskategóriás vadászgép jelent meg a duó előtt. A Mester nyomban körbejárta a gépszörnyet, mialatt Bulma elhajított még egy kapszulát.

-Mi az Bulma? - Kapta fel a hirtelen zajra a fejét Zseniális Teknős. Bulma vigyorogva nyitotta fel a kapszulából megjelent bőrönd csatjait, és egy olajzöld színű, tűzálló katonai repülős ruhát húzott elő belőle.

-Hmm. - Hümmögött felélénkülve Zseniáis Teknős. - Hehehe... Ezt ugye itt akarod... Átvenni...?

Bulma mérgében behunyta a szemét, és arra gondolt hogyha nem lenne ilyen piszok erős és gyors az öreg, most feltörölné vele a padlót. Végül azonban csak szimplán leordította a fejét:

-Álmodozzon csak róla vén majom! - Vágta rá morcosan, és kikapott egy második repülős ruhát, melyet most az idős mesterhez vágott. - Tessék vegye fel! Férfi szabás, úgyhogy ne aggódjon!

Zseniális Teknős kissé lehangoltan kapta el a feléje dobott ruhát, és az egyre távolodó lány után nézett.

-Én a tiszteletreméltó és bölcs Zseniális Teknős vagyok. Nem viselek ilyesfajta ruhát. - Szólt Bulma után, de az már bevette magát egy bokor mögé, így a mester magára maradt. Néhány pillanatig méregette még a ruhát, aztán fogta magát, visszasétált a bőröndhöz, és szépen összehajtva visszatette. Bulma közben elkészült...

Az ismeretlen ellenség támadása!

Bulma vadászgépe a hangsebesség többszörösét átlépve hasította a levegőt. Az elülső ülésben – a pilóta helyén – Bulma finom mozdulatokkal egyengette a fejlett vadászgép útját, míg mögötte a fegyveroperátor helyét elfoglaló Zseniális Teknős gondolataiba mélyedve ücsörgött, és a kék eget bámulta.

-Óóóh végre egy kis nyugalom. Ez a pilótasisak tökéletesen hangszigetel... Ha nem tettem volna fel, a hajtómű zúgása egészen biztosan az idegeimre menne. Igen, mindenképpen. És legalább Bulma sem zaklat. Végre van időm kicsit elmerülni a gondolataimban... - Az idős harcművész kicsit megnyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, majd tekintetét körbehordozta a fülkében. Az előtte elterülő fegyverkezelő pulton megannyi gomb, kapcsoló és monitor szegeződött feléje, és fogalma sem volt hogy a nagyja mire jó. Persze rendelkezett alapismeretekkel, de eddig főként lomha repülőket vezetett a sziegete és a hozzá legközelebbi város között, és nem ilyen fürge vadászt. Bulma ugyan magyarázott neki valamilyen rakétacsalikról, és hőérzékelős rakétákról de a pilótaruhából kikandikáló dekoltázsa valahogy jobban vonzotta az idős mester figyelmét, így semmire sem emlékezett. Azaz egy valamire mégis: Az útvonal jó része az Északi Óceán felett vezet, és feltehetően – igaz csak kis időre – de behatolnak a Vörös Szalag Haderő légterébe, mert úgy a legrövidebb az út. Bulma aggódott ez miatt, ám Zseniális Teknős teljes nyugalomban ült: Tudta, hogy egyetlen átlag ember sem tudja legyőzni őt.

A gép immáron több órája repült egyfolytában, és a kékszín horizontot tarkító felhőkön kívül nem lehetett semmit sem látni. Bulma aggódva tekintett többször is a vadászgép GPS kijelzőjére, de az útirányuk kétségkívül helyes volt, így mindannyiszor megnyugodva sóhajtott fel. Mögötte a Mester ugyanakkor szórakozottan szemlélte az idegeskedő lány ténykedését.

-Szegény Bulma. Ha ennyire tart ettől a hadseregtől, talán jobban tette volna ha másik utat választ. - Vélte magában a harcművész. - Persze érthető. Minél előbb beakarja teljesíteni élete vágyát. Óóó... Ha tudná, hogy ehhez nincs szüksége Krisálygömbökre! De nem hibáztatom. Nagyon fiatal még. Főleg hozzám képest. - Az öreg elmosolyodott, majd előregörnyedt és indulásuk óta első ízben megszólalt:

-Ne aggódj, Bulma. Odaérünk.

-Ebben biztos vagyok. - Felelte a nő anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna. - Csak kérdés, hány darabban...

Zseniális Teknős megengedett magának egy kis kacajt.

-Te magad mondtad, hogy ez egy szuper gép. Ha megtámadnak, megvédjük magunkat.

-Igen... - Sóhajtott fel Bulma. - Igaza van.

-Koncentrálj most a repülésre. - javasolta a Mester. - És ne foglalkozz a jövővel. Úgy is az jön, aminek jönnie kell.

-Mondja... Élvezi ezeket a fellengzős mondatokat, hogy állandóan frázisokban beszél? - Kérdezett vissza kissé szemtelenül a lány, és felkacagott.

-Te kis cserfes! - Villant át Zseniális Teknős agyán, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal megütötte Bulma sisakját, amitől a lány csaknem a műszerfalba fejelt.

-Hééé... - Kezdett nyávogni. - Csak oldani akartam a feszültséget... - Morogta a nő. - És vegyen vissza az erejéből! ÉN egy gyenge nő vagyok, és nem pökhendi bandita...

-Akkor talán viselkedhetnél úgy is, mint egy rendes lány. - Válaszolta a Mester, majd ahogy a mondat végére ért, hirtelen csipogni kezdett előtte a műszerfal. -Óóó... - Motyogott maga elé, mikor letekintett a radar kijelzőre, és 10 kisebb pontot pillantott meg rajta. - Bulma... Pontokat látok a radaron. Számszerűleg tízet.

-Tessék!? - Hökkent meg a lány, és a GPS kijelzőt átkapcsolta a radarra. -Ez nem jó, ez nagyon nagyon nem jó! - Csóválta a fejét, és hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy jobb lenne visszafordulni...

… Mikor hirtelen a vadászgép megremegett, és egy ismeretlen, csupaszárny kialakítású vadászgép bukkant fel mellettük. Bulma ereiben nyomban megfagyott a vér, ahogy tekintete végigjárt az ismeretlen gépen, és annak hosszú, sötétzöld színű szárnyán megpillantott egy – világ szerte félt – jelzést: RR.

-Eeeeeeezz aaa rrrr... - Kezdett dadogni ijedtében, és jobb kezével kimutatott a másik gép felé. Nyilván szüksége lettvolna még néhány másodpercre, hogy összeszedje minden erejét és érthető szavakat produkáljon, de az idős harcművész idejekorán befejezte helyette a mondatot. - Ez a **Vörös Szalag** hadsereg...

-Ez nekünk hatalmas tragédia... - Nyögte erőtlenül Bulma. -Megölnek...

-Ne aggódj. - Szólt előre halkan a Mester. - Azt mondtad, képzett pilóta vagy, ez pedig egy nagyszerű gép.

-Dededede ez a Vörös Szalag rend! A világ legerősebb katonai ereje... - Ellenkezett hevesen a lány. - Talán... Talán ha azonnal megadjuk magunkat, elengednek!

-Ez elég nagy felelőtlenség lenne, tekintve hogy már van 4 Kristálygömbünk. Ha nem is tudják mire jó, vallatással könnyedén kiszedhetik belőled. Így... - Sóhajtott fel az öreg. - A megadás nem elfogadható alternatíva.

Bulma nyelt egy nagyot, és rémülten a Vörös Szalag emblémára nézett. Lelke mélyén tudta hogy az öregnek igaza van, mégsem akart harcba bocsátkozni velük...

-Miért nem hallgattam az öregre, mikor mondta hogy kerüljünk egy nagyot! Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye... Hogyhogyhogy... Jaj Istenem, most mi lesz velem? Még csak 16 vagyok, túl fiatal, és túl szép a halálhoz! - Gondolta kétségbe esve. - Igen... Ha azonnal megadom magam, és átadom a gömböket, életben hagynak. Életben kell hagyjanak!

-Megadom magam. - Szólt végül hátra, és ki is nyúlt a kommunikátorért. Mintha az ellenséges pilóta olvasott volna a lány gondolataiban, mert az amint hozzáért, a komm reccsent egy nagyot, Bulma pedig pillanatnyi rémületében elkapta onnét a kezét.

-Itt Red-5. Maguk behatoltak a Vörös Szalag Hadsereg légterébe. Haladéktalanul kövessen a következő irányvektoron. Az ellenség elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és az éteren át csak sistergést lehetett hallani. Aztán a navigációs számítógépen megjelent a megküldött vektor. - Ne térjen le a megadott pályáról, különben tüzet nyitunk! - Ekkor a radar szerint a semmiből még két gép jelent meg, és közrefogták őket.

-Nincs más megoldás. - Nézett hátra kétségbe esve Bulma. - Válaszolok nekik. Megadjuk magunkat... - És a kommunikátorért nyúlt.

-Nem hiszem. - Rázta meg a fejét Zseniális Teknős, és ahogy Bulma előrefordult és a kommért nyúlt, egy speciális ütéssel kiütötte a lányt egy időre. - Sajnálom Bulma. - Szólt az elájult lányhoz, majd a műszerfalon felkapcsolt néhány kapcsolót, és átvette az irányítást. - Tudom nem mondtam... - Szólt maga elé, komisz mosollyal az arcán. - De tudok vadászgépet vezetni. Legalábbis, nem lehet sokkal nehezebb, mint a többi kapszularepülő irányítása... - Azzal maximumra nyomta a tolóerő kart, és sebesen elhúzott a kísérősebességen repülő ellenség mellett. Amint azok észlelték a bajt, nyomban gyorsítani kezdtek, és rakétákkal valamint gépágyúikkal tüzet nyitottak Bulma vadászára, de Zseniális Teknős emberfeletti reflexeinek hála sikeresen kikerülte a veszélyes lövedékeket, de a rakétákkal már nehezebben boldogult. -Igen... - Motyogta maga elé, mikor látta hogy az összes kijelző vörösen villog előtte, és valamennyin a „VESZÉLY" felirat olvasható. - Említette ez a lány valamit a... Rakétacsalikról. Óó azt hiszem ez lesz az. - Villant át az agyán, majd gyorsan megnyomta a megfelelőnek vélt gombot. A vadász hátuljából rakétacsalik helyett egy fékezőernyő vágódott ki, és egyenesen a mögötte száguldó csupaszárny vadászra tapadt, eltakarva annak pilótája elől minden kilátást.

-Óóó hát ez nagyon jó! - Lesett hátra, majd megnyomott egy másik gombot. - Próbáljunk ki egy másikat! - Ez már valóban a rakétacsali vetőgombja volt, de túl későn vetette ki, így a rakétát nem bírta eltéríteni, és a közelségi gyújtószerkezet aktiválódott benne. A robbanás következtében a gép hajtóműve sűrű fekete füstöt kezdett eregetni, és az irányítás is megszűnt.

-Áh... - A Mester néhány pillanat alatt felmérte, hogy a gép irányíthatatlanná vállt, ezért előrehajolt és kitapogatta Bulma katapultkarját. - Remélem épségben földet érsz! - Suttogta neki, és meghúzta a kart. A pilótafülke üvege nyomban lerobbant, Bulma pedig üléssel együtt kirepült az egyre lassuló gépből. A hirtelen beáramló szél heves hunyorgásra késztette a harcművészt, de ő még nem állt készen arra, hogy elhagyja a zuhanó gépet. Kicsatolta maát, majd lábait stabilan megvetve a fülkében, felállt és az ellenfél felé fordult. Immáron csak két gép üldözte, esélytelenek egy KAMEHAMEHA támadás ellen...

-Mi a... - Bukott ki az egyik pilótából, és forgalmazni kezdett a rádión a társának. – Te is látod?

-Látom! Ez lehetetlen! - Válaszolta a másik. - Lődd le!

-Vettem...

Zseniális Teknős harci energiáit összpontosítva, egy erőteljes támadásra készült, azonban mielőtt kinyújthatta volna karját a támadók felé, hogy elintézze őket egy kiadós KAMEHAMEHA sugárral, egy rakéta becsapódott a vadászba, a Mester pedig kénytelen volt megszakítani a folyamatot, és védekezőn kereszt irányban arca elé emelni mindkét kezét. Mintha csak levél lenne a szélben, hagyta hogy a lökéshullám felkarolja, és a magasba repítse őt. Így is jó. Bár szabadesésben zuhant, előbbi félbemaradt támadását ezúttal sikeresen véghez vitte, és a két gépet izzó ronccsá változtatta. Egy másodperc erejéig szomorúan tekintett művére, aztán kiűzött minden felesleges gondolatot a fejéből, és csak a földet érésre kezdett koncentrálni. Tenyereit a földfelszín felé tartva, fokozatos kí lökéseket generált, ezáltal lassítva a zuhanását addig a pontig, míg már biztonságban földet tud érni szimpla, de jelentősen lelassult eséssel is. A terv bevállt, Zseniális Pedig kissé zihálva kecmergett fel a földről, és hunyorogva az égre tekintett. Bulma még mindig a levegőben volt, de sebesen közeledett. A Mester megszaporázta lépteit, és kimerültsége ellenére is futva közelítette meg a lány landolási pontját. Mire odaért, Bulma már megérkezett, és az ülésébe szíjazva békésen szunyókált.

-Óóh. - Zihálta a harcművész, arcára pedig apró mosoly üt ki, az alvó lány láttán. - Örülök hogy ezt átaludta. Amit ezért kapnék...

_Néhány óra múlva..._

Az ébredés erőteljes fejfájást hozott. Kinyitod a szemed: A világ forog körülötted, a fény meg rettentő kínt okoz. A föld és ég mintha helyet cseréltek volna; A közelmúlt eseményei még csak most kezdenek felsejleni... Valaki átvetett a vállán, és minden egyes lépésnél formás melleid az illető hátának dörgölődnek, és mindez tetejébe még a hátsódat is erős marok szorítja. Hirtelen beugrik valami... Veszély, és káosz: Aztán valamit nagyon akartál... Valami fontosat, de hirtelen nem jut eszedbe. - Áh... Megvan. Megadás! Aztán sötétség, ameddig csak a szem ellát. És hirtelen össze állt a kép. - Az öreg nyilván kiütött. - Vonod le a végkövetkeztetést. Előbb beszélni, majd mozogni próbálsz mindhiába. - Az ütés nyilván meg is bénított. Rafkós ez a Zseniális Teknős... De ne higgye hogy ennyivel megússza! Ezért tuti bosszút állok! - Villant át zsibbadt agyadon, majd tehetetlenül behunyod a szemed. Fejed lüktetése eközben szüntelenül, lépésről lépésre erősödik. Aztán kellemetlen érzés lesz úrrá rajtad. Hordárodnak csak a hátát látod, és az nem tűnik ismerősnek.- Vajon Zseniális Teknős cipel egyáltalán? Vagy a Vörös Szalag fogott el? - A fájdalom aztán olyan szintre fokozódik, hogy ismét eszméleted veszted. Kétségek, és félelmek közepette merülsz el a homályban. Ilyen érzés most Bulma Briefsnek lenni.

Zseniális Teknős kimerülten hanyatlott le a földre. Bulmát előzőleg már óvatosan a fűre fektette, és kabátját levéve, összehajtva a feje alá tette. A lány még mindig aludt. -Talán túl nagyot ütöttem... De nem lesz baja. - Gondolta a harcművész. - Kényszerhelyzetben voltam. Megfogja érteni. - Elmerengett még néhány másodpercig a békésen szunyókáló nőt bámulva, majd feltekintett a szürkülő égboltra. - Éjszakai szállás után kell néznem. Lehetőleg jól védhetőre... Valamiért az az érzésem támadt, hogy a Vörös Szalag nem adje fel ilyen könnyedén...

/Folytatása következik!/


End file.
